


break the walls

by tinyphrases



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyphrases/pseuds/tinyphrases
Summary: It’s a suffocating type of heat, not a heat that dries you out to the bones. In a way, they’re similar -- they’re used to the warmth.





	break the walls

**Author's Note:**

> long story short: i've felt bad about not publishing anything in almost a year (yikes!!!). but i did nano and i worked on my novel and had about a billion anxiety attacks so. here's something.
> 
> there was this au masterpost somewhere on tumblr that my friend linked me to and this is suuuuper vaguely based on the "oh no the alarm in my building went off and now i'm standing next to my Hot Neighbour™" please enjoy while i work on something more substantial for this ship, which i love.

At first, the sound of loud alarms could very well have come from her dreams. Rey was often subject to dreams of the varying kind: some were terrifying, required her to comm Finn even though he was in the room next to her, the two of them breathing it out together. Some were just weird, a figment of her imagination that she had kept from her years on Jakku. Sleep, albeit still a time to be alert, was the only moment during the day that she didn’t live in constant fear. Constant anticipation of something going to shit. Ugh.

But when they’re still there when she wakes up, curling her pillow around her ears, she realises that maybe this is an emergency. She moves toward the door cautiously, almost expecting something bad to be happening on the other side. Bad isn’t the right word. Messy might be more fitting.

Resistance members everywhere are moving to and fro, still dressed in night clothes and all heading toward the exit. Outside. It’s actually _cold_ on D’Qar. And well, none of them seem interested in stopping to explain to Rey why they’re not asleep, so she follows them with a grumble.

She would much rather be asleep right now, but no, everyone is heading outside at the sound of alarm. It’s definitely not the danger alarm that she’s heard before, the one that has everyone rushing to their designated positions. This is different.

Soon, they’re all standing in the cold hangar, and she looks around for Finn or maybe Poe, who she likes too. But there’s masses of people and they’re talking to each other, and she just finds herself looking at the girl standing next to her.

Jess. A fellow pilot under Poe’s command, and a girl with the nicest smile Rey has ever seen. She looks over at Rey, raising an eyebrow at her attire. “Are you... okay?” she asks tentatively.

Rey looks herself up and down, not understanding. “Yeah. Are _you_?”

Jess chuckles, tugging her arms out of the sleeves of her sweater. “You know, when there’s a training drill, you could put on an extra layer. Especially during a chilly winter.”

“I didn’t think of it, honestly,” Rey replies, frowning as Jess pulls the sweater off and hands it to her. “Don’t you need this? You put it on for a reason.”

The girl shrugs, crossing her arms over her chest and nodding toward the item of clothing in Rey’s hands. “Eh, I can deal with it. Not a desert kid, remember?”

Rey remembers. Jess once told her she was from a humid, wet planet, but humidity is different. It’s a suffocating type of heat, not a heat that dries you out to the bones. In a way, they’re similar -- they’re used to the warmth.

But Jess is daring; she flies ships and laughs the loudest and doesn’t let anyone bring her down.

“Thanks,” Rey murmurs, pulling it over her head and sticking her head out of the collar. It messes up her hair badly and Jess chuckles, reaching out to tug it out carefully. “There you go. Suits you.”

It seems like such an unnecessary thing to say, but the sweater is bright red and Rey’s cheeks are quickly becoming the same colour. “Are you sure you aren’t cold?”

“Do I look cold?” Jess asks. No, no she doesn’t. She may be wearing a too short shirt and loose pants that seem to be made of some silky material, but no, she looks perfectly fine. Rey tries not to stare -- there’s _a lot_ to see -- and redirects her gaze to Jess’ eyes. “Nope.”

The alarm finally quiets down, and as if the movements were automated, everyone started to move back inside to their rooms. Jess lingered beside her for a moment, looking up at the sky. “The cold isn’t so bad,” she murmurs.

Rey shrugs. “I’d rather be warm.”

When Jess looks at her again, she’s grinning, nods at the sweater. “Keep that. I can live without it for a little while.”

“You sure?”

“I’m not on my last threads, Rey. Keep it.”

Wrapping her arms around herself, Rey nods. “I’ll give it to you back at a later time. All washed. Promised.”

It looks like Jess wants to protest, her mouth drawn in a line, but then she just sighs and smiles. “Alright. Come and find me at some later time.” With that, she heads back inside, leaving Rey outside in the cold.

Rey thinks for a moment, looking up at the skies and feeling the cold, too. Crisp, intense. But beautiful too. The skies are clear. Maybe this desert kid can get used to it, too.

She doesn’t even know where Jess sleeps, but that can be a part of the adventure, too. It’s just an excuse for Rey to see her again.


End file.
